


小光点 Shiny pale dot

by slightlyoverlooked



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlyoverlooked/pseuds/slightlyoverlooked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock 最后的回忆之路</p>
            </blockquote>





	小光点 Shiny pale dot

Spock望向窗外的New Mountain Seleya， 他知道自己的时日已经不多了。瓦肯人体内的闹钟已经开始一秒一秒走向最后的零点。他还有一个任务。

他来到这个宇宙已经将近十年，这十年里， 他尽心尽力帮助族人在新瓦肯星上重建。对他们这样一个逻辑又聪明的民族来说，十年可以完成很多。他们有了新的城市， 新的学校，甚至新的圣山，他们依然叫它Seleya，谁说怀旧只是人类的一点情绪。 族人们在长老们的帮助下渐渐从心理创伤中好转，恢复还需要更久， 但至少现在， 这个民族可以继续他们在宇宙里最伟大的任务－生生不息繁荣昌盛。

对他们来说，他是Selik，是圣山里存活下来的长老。他的真实身份依然鲜有人知，Sarek是其中之一。他们一致认为，为他编纂一个假身份是一件符合逻辑的事情，这对在Star Fleet效力的年轻的Spock来说不会造成很多的麻烦。

他也有了新的居所，在Mountain Seleya的脚下，这里没有新建的城市里那么热闹，但他喜欢山脚下的宁静。这里，也是对他曾经失败的 Korlina的纪念，不是因为遗憾，而是因为感激，这个他一生中少有的失败使他成为他自己，使他能永远感到深深埋藏的人类情感在他血管里的流动。这并不符合逻辑。

他的任务。再次登上Mountain Seleya，沿着圣路。

和上次摒除了一切情感的苦行路不同，这次他要走一条回忆之路。

\-------------------------------------------------

他跪在圣坛前，闭上了眼睛。

他记得，第一次他跪在这里，努力牢牢锁住内心的那个小光点，屏蔽断开去除，才能有未来。他没有成功，他感激这次失败。

他记得，站在这里，用新生儿的眼睛看着面前的这个斑斑驳驳的人类，迷茫的问他，你是我的朋友？他笑了，那个笑照到了他的心里，那个小光点，亮了，照亮了一个名字，Jim， 你的名字是Jim。

他记得，也是在这里，当他们终于举行那个拖了太久的仪式，他把手放在了他的脸上，他也效仿着他，My mind to your mind，小光点变成了光带，在他心里和那头打了个结，扯一扯，满满的是那个人类溢出来的情感。

他记得，他最黑暗的一天，在这里，长老为他治疗。那瞬间断开的光带，扯得小光点一下子要灭，他知道，光带那头的那个人，他再也见不到了。无法忍受的痛苦中，他质问长老，为什么当初没有逼着他把Korlina进行下去，长老淡淡的说，那是不合逻辑的，那不是你的路。

他记得，水母号里，冲向黑洞的他，小心找到那个顽强的小光点，把自己放在了那里。他曾以为自己必死无疑，但宇宙的安排却不是如此。

他记得，织女星的山洞里，他守着那个小光点，那是他在母星被摧毁时唯一的避难所，直到光点动了起来，带着他再次对上那对湛蓝的眸子，那个脱口而出的名字，how did you find me? 当他正需要慰籍。他没有忍住，去再次靠近那熟悉的光点，但这个他不是他的。但那片刻的光芒让他如此的不合逻辑。每一个时间线的Spock都会有属于自己的Kirk，这是他唯一的安慰。

现在他又再一次找到了这个小光点，一点点，小心翼翼的他捧起了它，看着它从点点暖光变成了照亮天际，他的光，他的太阳，他的T'hy'la。  
现在终于他也要随它的光点而去，去向那个微笑，去向未知的世界。

**Author's Note:**

> 原文写作于2015年2月28日，哭了几个小时后之后，泪眼朦胧中写下了这篇。是给爷爷的纪念。LLAP  
> 另，虽然文中写到Spock的链接在舰长死的时候断开了，但在最新出版的James T Kirk Autobiography最后的结语里，Spock写到那个链接并没有断开。所以让我们相信，有一天他们终能再次相会在舰桥。


End file.
